


Warm Feelings

by CheesePie30



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles and other short things [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fluffy kuroken. thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it

Kenma woke to the soft morning light in his eyes. He grumbled and rolled over, shielding his eyes and throwing his arm out to feel the rest of the empty bed. He turned back around and sat up slowly, still hazy from waking up just a few seconds ago. Letting go of the blanket around his waist, he grabbed a nearby shirt, slipping it on and finding it was way too big for him. He yawned and shuffled out of the room, opening his eyes a crack to see a tall figure in the kitchen, presumably making breakfast. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes (unsuccessfully) and made his way toward the said figure. "Kuroo." He said softly, but the figure turned anyway, revealing a slightly surprised expression on the face of Kuroo Tetsurou. "You're already up?" Kenma nodded and moved closer, leaning against Kuroo, who wrapped his arms around Kenma and kissed the top of his head. "You weren't in bed anymore." Kenma said softly as Kuroo brushed away the strands of hair in his face. "Sorry kitten, I was making breakfast." Kuroo mumbled fondly, the tone of his voice spreading a warmth in Kenma. "I know." Kenma said softly back, a small smile on his face. They stayed like that, Kenma leaning against Kuroo while Kuroo made breakfast, softly humming. "Kitten, breakfast is ready." Kuroo murmured. Kenma nodded, moving to set the table. The two sat beside each other, Kenma still half-asleep and leaning on Kuroo's side. Kenma couldn't see, his eyes barely open, but he knew Kuroo was staring at him. "Kuroo, you have to stop staring to eat." He heard a low chuckle from above his head and felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer. "Sorry, kitten." He felt lips touch his temple. "I can't help it. And you have to eat too, you know." Kenma nodded sleepily and turned his head to Kuroo's side, nudging softly against it and tilting his head up slightly. "You want me to feed you?" Kuroo said in an amused voice. "Mhmm." Kenma hummed. He felt the hand on his arm squeeze lightly before he felt the edge of the spoon touch his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and ate the food on the spoon. It was an explosion of flavor and texture, as was everything Kuroo cooked. Kenma swallowed the delicious bite before mumbling, "It tastes great, Kuroo." Kenma licked his lips and reached up with to pull Kuroo's face down to press his lips against Kuroo's cheek quickly, but not before feeling the heat rush to Kuroo's cheeks. He nuzzled Kuroo's side softly and waited for Kuroo to respond. A soft, flustered-sounding laugh erupted from above him and he felt Kuroo's arms wrap around him completely. "God, I love you." He heard Kuroo mumble softly. "I love you too, Kuroo." Kenma said, cheeks pinking. He heard Kuroo sigh softly, followed by a small laugh. "You're still calling me Kuroo, huh?" Kenma shrugged. "Force of habit." Kuroo pulled away from the hug, taking Kenma's hands in his. "You really aren't going to use my name? Even after..." Kuroo's thumb moved to brush against the silver band on Kenma's left ring finger. Kenma felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "I told you, it's force of habit." Kenma mumbled, embarrassed. He felt Kuroo press his lips against his forehead. "I can try." Kenma murmured, a warm feeling washing over him as he stared at the similar silver band on Kuroo's left ring finger. Kuroo murmured against Kenma's forehead softly. "If you don't want to, you don't have to." Kenma thought for a moment, before moving both his hands to interlock his fingers with Kuroo's. "I want to, because... Because I love you, Tetsurou." It felt a bit weird, saying Kuroo's given name instead of the 'Kuroo' he was used to, but it spread another warm feeling. A warm feeling, Kenma found out sooner than later, that felt extremely better than all the other warm feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! C:


End file.
